barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Beautybash101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Barbie in The Pink Shoes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 07:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The reason the edits were undone Hi! I udid your edits because they weren't right. Trust me, I didn't do them without a reason. It's just that those things weren't needed. For example images in the plot are not needed. That's why I deleted them. 11:33, May 30, 2013 (UTC)VioletManu (talk) Hi! You are doing great work 12:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Kelly-Sisters Hi! I'm sorry but I didn't really get your question. What "Barbie's sister"? Are you talking about Kelly? VioletManu (talk) 12:57, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sisters are friend, right? Barbie was just helping her to learn ballet and be more confided like every big sister would do for her little sister. VioletManu (talk) 13:06, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I know how you feel. Sometimes I don't have wht to edit either. I just come here everyday to see it anyone spoils anything. You can try to make templates for each movie or try to create pages. VioletManu (talk) 15:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Galleries Everyone can delete pics from galleries. You just have to click on the Gallery icon, then the "Slideshow builder" appears and you have all the gallery pics there. You have to click on the pic yout want to delete and the options "modify and "delete" appears. You should choose delete.choose "delete". VioletManu (talk) 14:25, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Jannat, I haven't met you before. Nice to meet you! Thank you for telling me about EloiseWinx. As you can see on their Talk page, they've done this before. Thank you for the information you gave me as well. I read on your page that you're on vacation. I hope you have a great time! :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 15:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You're right, the real title of the movie is Barbie: The Pearl Princess. As about FS's story, I believe the ones in Wikipedia copied it from here.Since I know That the plot here wasn't written in an instant but for a long time. VioletManu (talk) 18:53, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Quotes Yes, all the quotes should be in italic. VioletManu (talk) 13:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Really? Which ones? I don't think I did that. Do you know what italic really is? This is italic. VioletManu (talk) 17:13, June 3, 2013 (UTC) They all are italic, don't you see? Except for the one :"We have flair!" Penelope's Gallery There weren't any pictures displayed. I think I deleted them because they weren't good quality. Don't worry, I'll upload some ones later today maybe :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 13:26, June 4, 2013 (UTC) 26,000 Edit Even though you have done 276 edits, one of yours was the 26,000 edit on the wiki! Congrats on getting the badge! :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:42, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but only this picture (Brian Drummond) I find Avatars and Infoboxes I think it's fine if you would like to have your own picture as your avatar, but if you're under 18 I think you should have your parent's permission. The infoboxes look great! Keep working on them if you'd like to. Have a good day! I hope you like the wiki! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:01, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I didn't really notice that two users are making the infoboxes. I know Olivia said that infoboxes are good but I'm not sure if some of them are needed. For example for Nori and Nalu. There is nothing really importand about them that should be added in the infobox. So I thought of deleting them. Let's see what Olivia says. If she says yes, than maybe we can even make infoboxes for the characters who are only mentioned. VioletManu (talk) 21:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I guess the infoboxes make their pages more complete. As about translating the wikia in different languages, it will be really hard. As you know there aren't many editors here and Disney Movies are more popular than Barbie Movies, so they have more editors. VioletManu (talk) 08:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. You know that Google Translator isn't good at translating more than one word. There are usually a lot of mistakes. But I don't know French so I can't really tell. VioletManu (talk) 12:11, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers I just put a spoiler warning on the main page :) I think if we did spoiler alerts they would have to be on most of the pages on the wiki, so it saves people's time to mention it on the main page. I'm interested to hear your other ideas too! :D --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) It's strange. It never happened before. In which pictures did you read that? VioletManu (talk) 18:48, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Translations That is a good idea. However, I was taught in school that online translators are not accurate. It would be better to find someone who speaks French and ask them about it. I do like the pictures you added :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 20:47, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I know a girl who speaks French but she is already working on a French wiki for the Tinker Bell movies, so I think she'll be too busy. Do you speak any other languages? Btw, I think your Mariposa picture is really pretty! XTinkerBellx (talk) 12:02, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for explain! :D Have good day! Hi! I'm sorry I forgot to reply. But I really don't know why those texts appear in pictures instead of "added by". The pictures you posted are very good, and they seem to have a good quality too. The Wikia needed them so thanks for posting them. I hope you don't mind but I don't like telling people where I come from. VioletManu (talk) 18:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Wikis With Different Languages I'm not sure who to ask. I know some people speak other languages but they may be too busy. I talked to someone once about making a Thai wiki but they weren't interested. If you see anyone on the wiki that knows foreign languages, you can ask them about it :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 20:24, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Sidekicks Well I am not adding it without the reasons like Limburger is a sidekick to isn't he? he plays a small role in the movie so I am putting those characters in sidekick list. Btw I am fine and you? Nmdis (talk) 06:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ops! I might have done some mstake I guess. Nmdis (talk) 09:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks!! But sorry if I'm really late to reply your message. It's okay if you make mistakes here. You can change them easily or ask for help if you need it :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 15:14, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Could you link me to the two pages? I can only find one. XTinkerBellx (talk) 11:51, June 19, 2013 (UTC) It happens to me too sometimes. But I don't think you can add it as your own edit. I guess that edit will always stay with the IP adress. But don't worry, you make a lot of good edits here. VioletManu (talk) 12:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, whenever you notice something don't hesitate to mention it :) Have a nice weekend! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:49, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. I'm planning on changing infobox designs so I'll get back to you on that! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 21:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello, Sorry if I am a little off topic but have you ever at least tried to edit the offical Barbie wiki? ღStarlightMiriღ 02:35, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Hi Beautybash101! I see you posted many pictures in Eris's pages. Where do you get it the pictures? Hi Jannat! Of course not. I take this picture on official Barbie facebook http://www.facebook.com/barbie Yes, I really liked them. Thanks for uploading them. We really needed some pics here. Do you have the Dvd? VioletManu (talk) 17:11, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I say focus on your studying, so you don't have to think about checking on the wiki as an admin. The current admins are all active so we don't need any new ones right now, but thanks for asking! It's great to have people who are so interested in the wiki. I'm glad I know you too Jannat :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 13:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) It's ok, you can write messages as often as you want. I don't really know if there is a limit for photos. But maybe you can add them to the Barbie in The Pink Shoes/Gallery. VioletManu (talk) 16:46, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I think it's a good idea. You can do it. :) VioletManu (talk) 10:51, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello :D Well it's not necessary to upload that many pictures of just Calissa. Just upload pictures of her from important parts of the films (PrincessMariposaBarbie has already done it though) and so you can see her full appearance, not just random shots of her face or things like that please. What is that size for? If it's for an infobox then it should be portrait sized, not landscape sized. If you don't know what that is, you can type in landscape and portrait in Google images :) That way the infoboxes take up less width of the page. XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:01, July 3, 2013 (UTC) The size is fine because it can always be changed. If you want to upload more than 10 pictures, don't add them to the page. Make a new page. For example "Queen Calissa/Gallery" as a page name for Queen Calissa's gallery and categorise it as "Barbie in A Mermaid Tale Galleries" and "Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 Galleries". :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 20:37, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Also, please name the images properly so they can be easily searched. One image you uploaded is called File:Location666.png, but if you searched "Barbie in the pink shoes locations" or "snow queen's castle" then you wouldn't find the images you uploaded, and then people might upload duplicates. XTinkerBellx (talk) 20:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering what happened to the "females" and "males" category. You were the one who made those categories and now you're deleting them? What happened? Did someone say they were wrong? VioletManu (talk) 20:52, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Categories I thought the categories were necessary since every other wiki seems to have them. SaeryenKatten (talk) 22:02, July 4, 2013 (UTC)SaeryenKatten She hasn't edited in a few months so if she comes back I'll inform her. The official rules Wikia has regarding age are: *"the Service is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of this Agreement. By registering for the Service Site, you represent and warrant that you are 13 or older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement." *"You agree not to use the Service to: Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18". --XTinkerBellx (talk) 12:54, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Childrens Yes, I make it. If my word is wrong you can edit. You're welcome :) It's not possible to rename Categories, so whenever I had to move things to a new category I had to go to each page and change the category to the new one. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:57, July 6, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, Jannat. You can make the same category. Hey, you create page "Keira/Gallery", right? Some picture in the gallery is wrong. Keira with heart necklace isn't real Keira, it's Tori disguised as Keira. Hi! Thanks for telling me! I deleted some of those categories. If you find more categories that are not in plural please tell me. As about writing about the parents I'm not really sure. The relatives are always written in the infobox so it isn't really needed. But if you want you may write them there too. VioletManu (talk) 15:39, July 9, 2013 (UTC) That's a great idea! It's something I've thought of doing before too. It would be great to have one for Nutcracker because the DVD for it has no subtitles, so a transcript would be useful for some people :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 23:22, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Alana Honi Do you make "Alana Honi" page? I think she doesn't have name...:p Fanon wiki Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me! SaeryenKatten (talk) 18:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC)SaeryenKatten Transcript Hi! I wanted to say that you should be more careful with the punctuation marks on the transcripts. In "Barbie in the Nutcracker/Transcript" you didn't use them correct. Also I saw that you edited the infobox of Rosella and I think you wrote too much on the "Appearance" part. Infoboxes don't usually contain that much information. I hope you don't feel bad, I was just tyring to tell you so you can be more careful other times. VioletManu (talk) 21:56, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Well you put marks to most of them but you forgot the "full stop" marks in the end. For example "Ohh! I am never gonna get all these steps right Barbie" It has an exclamation mark but you didn't add the full stop mark. But that's not a bit mistake. Just don't forget to add the needed marks when a sentence ends. And I'm sorry I can't help you with that but my computer has some problems and I can't watch movies in it and I'm a bit busy these days. But I will gladly help you with that when I have time. VioletManu (talk) 12:51, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ''Barbie in the Nutcracker'' Transcript If you want to focus on other things, I can do the whole transcript :) Also, I love your picture of Belle! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 15:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome :) I think Beauty and the Beast is one of the best Disney movies! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Hi, I'm really sorry because my grammar are wrong, my English language is not really good. Maybe I need to study English more. Hi! I deleted those categories. I was htinking of naming them "Princess by blood" and "Princesses by marriage" but I don't think they are needed. What do you think? VioletManu (talk) 16:56, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Well as you can see on the badges, each one has a different picture, so I'd have to change all of them. On the My Little Pony wiki they have a different picture and name for each badge, so I have thought about customising them but it would take a while. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:29, July 14, 2013 (UTC) That's a good idea. I'll try to help you with it! I think it should be that if there are more than 10 images in the gallery, make a separate page because pages take longer to load if there are more pictures. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 21:58, July 15, 2013 (UTC) The necklace I don't remember where I got this picture. Of course she need a necklace. In this picture, Merliah, after she crowned as mermaid princess, she use this necklace for transform being a human and back to Malibu. Spencer You're right, the photos that are posted inthe head of the pages should be bigger. And they shouldn't show much background. Their only focus should be the face and the top part of the body. Like a portrait. Also I like your idea about posting the photos about "imilar characters" in the trivia. Those photos don't belong in the main gallery of that character, that's why it's good that you created a gallery for the trivia. BTW Can you please post a main pic of Spencer that shows less background? I can't really do that right now. VioletManu (talk) 15:42, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Jannat, nice to meet you, and thank you for everything. I'll try my best, because in my opinion this wiki needs some more contributions. Have a good day, StrawberryChocoPie (talk) 18:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Horse from PCS I don't think that the horse from PCS needs a page. He/ she doesn't do anything except transporting. He doesn't know anything about it. Thanks for telling me about those categories. And I was thinking the same about "spirites". There are only three of them so I don't know if they need to have a category. Categories As about the "dueteragonists" category I think it may be needed to it is important who will we add in that category. I think: Brietta, Alexa, Catherine, Marie-Alecia, the 12 DP princesses etc. are dueteragonists. But most of the time the Ken characters are dueteragonists too. VioletManu (talk) 22:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello Jannat! How are you? I just wanted to give my opinion on the Sporty Characters category, which I don't think is necessary because there aren't many sporty characters throughout all the movies. We'd end up having to do categories for character with different personalities, so I don't think we should keep the Sporty Characters category you made. Is that okay? XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Corinne's infobox looks awesome! I think we should write the "allies: and "enemies" to every character. Keep the good work! I think you really deserve to be an admin. I'll try to talk with Olivia about that. VioletManu (talk) 16:47, July 30, 2013 (UTC) There can only be one deuteragonist, so having all 11 sisters from 12 Dancing Princesses catergorized as deuteragonists is wrong. A deuteragonist is the second most important character, not all the main characters :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi i do not use online translators and i add the languages i know very well about them and i dont get why you say too much i only added one language to each page and one time someone mistok persian with arabic i just fixed thatgoodfairyfriend (talk) 13:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) h. i dont belive it! you're a muslim too? i thought i was the only one! so your name is جنت؟؟؟ mine is نیکو i just changed into the english niki goodfairyfriend (talk) 10:47, August 2, 2013 (UTC) you live in Pakistan? so we're neighbors!! i live in Iran!! and urdu is a lot like persian! i never thought i find someone like myself here!!! goodfairyfriend (talk) 10:57, August 2, 2013 (UTC) i live in Isfahan. what about you? persian and urdu are very similar .persian is very easy im trying to learn german you dont belive how hard it is!goodfairyfriend (talk) 11:27, August 2, 2013 (UTC) we have many poems from eghbal lahori in our literature books in school! we have arabic in school too and in this three years of middle school ive learned enough to understand the cartoons in mbc3!!!! anyway good luck in learning french! and editing!!!goodfairyfriend (talk) 11:27, August 2, 2013 (UTC) sorry i keep forgeting to put my signature!!! goodfairyfriend (talk) 11:27, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Deuteragonists, Infoboxes and Editcounts A deuteragonist is the second most important character in a story, so I suppose it would be Delancy. I'm not sure about how the infoboxes look now, but I like the information. I took a screenshot of your Editcount (only one user's can be seen at a time.) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:20, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Confused Hey! Two days ago I saw you talk with VioletManu, and you ask her to deleted the''' "Characters Gallery"' category. Why you ask her to deleted my category and replace with your category? I think the name of my page is right, like in other Wiki that I joined (you can see in my profile), they're used category named '"Characters Gallery" too. I'm so confused with you and Manu.... And one more question, why if I make one category, a few days later my page is always deleted. Please, I need an explanation from you. Oh, I saw your profile and you're Muslims?! I'm a Muslims too!! Where do you live? Actually you should just change the category, but I just wanted to get an explanation, that's all. Oh, you live in Pakistan. I live in Indonesia. Yes, I'm fasting today!! Have a good time too!! Hi Jannat! How are you doing? I'm glad you like the new Mariposa design! I'm really excited for the new film, what about you? --XTinkerBellx (talk) 23:30, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Mariposa I think the movie will be something new and outstanding. I was blown away by how beautiful the first trailer was! '''Here is the background image. It's one of the pages in a new Mariposa book. I haven't seen any footage of the movie except the teaser trailer because I don't want any spoilers! :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:18, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Happy Eid Mubarak too!! Sorry if I'm late to reply. Fanons Wow!! Fanons is the great idea. I really want to write it, but not now, because I have no idea to write it. But I promise I will write something on this wiki if I have great idea. ^_^ I think maybe Sae make the wiki because she's inspired by Harry Potter Fanon Wiki that she joined. Hi! Thanks for telling me about that wiki. It's great. Maybe I'll join it one day but I'm kinda busy right now. It's a great Wiki by the way. 20:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC)VioletManu (talk) Re: Good time of day Jannat, and thank you for all your thanks. In fact, it took me exactly 4 hours, 23 minutes and 10 seconds to make a transcript. Rapunzel transcript is the next point of my todo list, along with buying books for college. Give me a sign when I'll be in need, your Elisabeth (Talk to me) 05:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't think there's any point getting as many screencaps as possible unless they're DVD quality and they can be used to illustrate something on the article, like a dress description or a castle description. If it's just to have another image of the character smiling, there's not much point. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 13:46, August 15, 2013 (UTC) It depends on what type of template you want to make. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 14:09, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Templates I don't know how to create templates from scratch, I only know how to edit them. I want to learn though. Try this page on the community wikia :) Infoboxes It's great that you learned how to make them! They're really useful. It's fine that you made your own personal one. You don't have to ask about using the infoboxes on this wiki, use whichever ones you like :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 20:29, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Mariposa pictures You're welcome Jannat! Actually I got the pictures from Barbie Movies club Fanpop. One members here have DVD on HQ and she is added the photos on this club. If you want to see it, click: http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/barbie-movies Good time of day! Dear Jannat. I am talking about this article's infobox. Don't you think adding appearance would be too much? All her dresses are already described in article's body. Thanks, Elisabeth (Talk to me) 05:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't feel like it's OK. It's in fact duplicate information, and I see no use for duplicate information. Short infoboxes are alright, in my opinion. Though, do as you please. Elisabeth (Talk to me) 14:39, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes, yes, I agree here. It would be even better to add general appearance, like in your example, to the infobox, and dressing part would look nice in original article. Thanks, Elisabeth (Talk to me) 04:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Mariposa and Infobox Were you able to read the review okay? If you make another account at some point then please Like the Barbie Doll Movies page :) I think the main infobox is fine for the voice actors for now. What do you think> I'm 17. You have a good day too :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:36, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Miranda Alivia I went on her profile and it's completely blank. Could you link me to the person you're talking about? --XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:32, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey!!! Talk about me with Olivia, huh??? Why are you talking me?? -____- About Profile Hi there! Have you got any princess Courtney images? Screenshots from movie? Albina von Roth (Meldujcie się hrabiowie!) 19:41, October 9, 2013 (UTC)